Glossary
Heard a term you can't place? Struggling to remember the difference between a Healer and a Medic? This page is for you. This list is incomplete. You can help by expanding it! Add terms that are in general use across the game. Do not add terms of abuse of any kind. 12 o'clock '- a swing that swings directly overhead down on to an opponent, meant to hit the shoulder, this shot is usually regarded as dangerous as it can easily strike the head. '''Arts and Sciences (A&S) '- A catch all term for activities that are not related to the performing arts or fighting. 'Anviling -' the act of laying your sword across your shield in an attempt to keep your shield from being struck by reds 'Bardic -' a catch all term for performing arts '''Barn Door/Tower - a shield that is at or near the maximum legal size Bee Stick/God Stick - a yellow staff used to indicate a herald Courtesy - a very light blow, delivered while saying “courtesy.” Players are not required to accept this light blow, but it is usually delivered when targets are entirely defenseless. Comparable to a “knife kill” in airsoft. Field/Lists '- where fighting happens '''Flurb/Flurby '- a person who is enthusiastic about the role-play aspects of the game, particularly about remaining in persona. 'Garb '- the clothing you wear at a Hearthlight event. Generally different from a costume in that it is intended to be “lived in” rather than worn for a short period of time. 'Hard Boundary/Edge of the World '- a boundary that a player may not cross or attack over while in-game. Doing so will kill the player in-game. In some cases, this may also refer to restricted areas such as paved roads that players should not enter under any circumstances. 'Hate Stick '- a weapon built to deliver harder hits than usual. Note that this should not mean that the weapon is unsafe or would not pass weapons check. 'Healer/Heal '- A player able to undo some in-game damage to other players. Also, the designated term to use when looking for these in-game healers while on the field. This is for non-medical non-emergencies, and applies only to in-game damage. 'Heralds '- Similar to a referee in sports, they are the designated judges and enforcers of fair play on the field. They will be clearly designated, often with a sash, staff, and/or something similar. A herald’s word is law. If you disagree with the call a herald has made, either leave the field or follow their instructions for the moment, and take the issue up with the head herald or event coordinator. 'Lay On '- Call for game start. 'Living History '- an attempt to recreate a specific period as accurately as possible. This generally goes beyond accurate garb, into camp presentation as well. 'Living History Standard '- a piece of garb or gear that is made to a high enough standard of authenticity that it would be accepted in outside living history groups. Note - this is several degrees above the level that Hearthlight asks of its players. 'Machine Gunning '- when someone rapidly strikes you, strikes usually originate in the wrist usually lacking in striking force. 'Medic '- The designated term to use to seek help for real physical injuries that require immediate medical attention. Should never be used for in-game damage. 'Period '- Thematically appropriate to Hearthlight. When used in the context of Hearthlight, it does not necessarily mean historical. Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves are all completely period for Hearthlight 'Pixie Stick '- particularly light and well balanced weapon without edges. Usually derogatory. 'Punch and Pie '- Using a two handed weapon while also holding a center grip shield. 'Rhino/Sluff/Thick '- a reference to a person not accepting what is perceived to be a valid hit. Fighters should note that vagaries of movement, contact with weapons or shields, and a near infinite number of other factors can make a blow that feels “good” to the person who throw it a light shot, and generally speaking, it is better to give someone the benefit of the doubt. 'Safety and Discipline (S&D) '- the collective name for Hearthlight’s documents, policies, and procedures for handling complaints, disputes, and rules violations 'Soft Boundary '- areas that are deemed out of play. Players will not always be killed instantly when entering these areas, but it is expected that they quickly return to the point that they entered from. It should be noted that heralds may declare players dead at any time. 'Stick/Boffer '- a weapon safe for Hearthlight combat 'Stick Jock '- a person who is primarily at events to fight. Can be derogatory if the implication is that they care exclusively about fighting and refuse to put effort into other aspects of the game, such as garb. 'Stop Fight '- The designated term to pause all nearby in-game fighting for any reason. When this is called, all players within earshot must immediately cease activity and kneel down exactly where they are. If a path needs to be made, kneeling players within the area should move out of the way to accommodate. It is expected that this call will only be used for reasons of player safety, medical emergency, or to announce that a battle has ended. 'Struggle Cuddles '- The act of grappling. 'Sword and Board (SnB) '- fighting with a single handed swung weapon and a shield '''Taco/Tacoing - when a large shield with a week core bends resembling a taco shell. 'Troll/Toll '- Event registration 'War Pole '- a large pole arm intended for fighting in melee, rather than duels. Usually refers to an edgeless weapon. 'Yield '- to give up and take death on the field. Usually spoken loudly and signaled by placing your weapon hand on your head